Voice codecs retain a circuit-based mentality. In particular, codecs retain the implicit assumption that all speech is equally valuable. For example, a “uh-huh” or a word repetition in speech is generally transmitted at the same bitrate as actual content words. One needs the ability to dynamically vary the data rate based on the inferred value of each frame.
Therefore, a need exists for a voice codec that adapts in real time to devote more bits to audio quality when it is most needed, and fewer to less important parts of utterances. This technique provides advantages including the same communication quality with less spectrum needs, fewer antennas, and less battery drain.